


Big brother is mine

by Apples (Apples_the_first_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Big Brothers, Canada, Dark North Italy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Yandere, Yandere America (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apples_the_first_account/pseuds/Apples
Summary: This story was adopted by meLink: https://my.w.tt/ywTk3WsCdabThe creator gave me permission.Summary:America knew two things1) he loves Canada2) Canada is his. And his alone.Sadly Prussia just had to push him to his breaking point. What will america do. Will he meet people like him? Why are so many countries missing. Will people help him?
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), Belarus/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Lichtenstein & Switzerland (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	Big brother is mine

Like I said his story was adopted by me. So the link to the original creator is here with the story. They sadly disconnected and left it up for adoption. So I took it too my hand to adopt it and I asked permission. They agreed  
Link: https://my.w.tt/ywTk3WsCdab


End file.
